gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Thomas Peaks
|power =Morphing (into Napalm/Dragon) |bars =6+ |affiliation = |age =37-39 |parents = |siblings = |romance = |fate =Deceased |books =''Monster Villain Hero'' }}Thomas "Tom" Peaks is an expert on the meteorites with the ability to turn into a magma creature named Napalm or Dragon '''capable of spewing molten lava. He was the most powerful morpher, due to Vincent Vu being killed. However, he shot himself in the head with a shotgun (driven by guilt after the events in Las Vegas) Description Peaks wears "moderately fashionable" glasses that enlarge his "intelligent, alert, direct" blue eyes. He parts his sandy hair on one side with "military" precision, and has a voice that is described as too high to match the seriousness of his face. He is pale, skinny, and "unimpressive." Peaks is a genius, but is also unhinged and ruthless. According to Peaks, morphs take influence from the morpher's personality, so he presumably has some anger issues. Power and abilities Peaks has the ability to morph into Napalm. Napalm is three times as powerful as most morphs, and is a 30–40 foot tall, humanoid monster made out of molten rock with a lizard-like head. Underneath the rock is lava, and he has the ability to spray it. He is, however, very vulnerable around water. It is thought that the DNA of this morph comes from lizards and fossils in the desert. Peaks is also extremely intelligent, and knows more about the ASO meteorites than anyone else on the planet. Appearances ;Monster Thomas Peaks first appears when he confronts Dekka outside the Safeway where she works, asking if she is able to help her with something, due to her having powers in the FAYZ, and being the most unaffected by events that happened in the FAYZ. Dekka chooses to follow him to DARPA, the institution he works for, which experiments using the ASO Rocks. He shows Dekka video footage of both Taylor and Drake Merwin, both of whom kept their powers after the FAYZ ended, which, he explains, is because they were physically altered. He then shows her footage of one of the new morphers, Justin DeVeere, who had consumed some of ASO-3. He then convinces Dekka to consume some of an ASO, which she agrees to. Thomas Peaks arrives at the house of Shade and Martin Darby, as they want to arrest Martin, for supposedly changing the information stating the location of the place of landing for ASO-3, when in fact it was his daughter Shade. Peaks arranges for Dekka to consume some of the ASO-rock, and he sets up a fake group of shooters to ”attack“ Dekka in her room at the institute, although the bullets from their guns contain no explosives. This is meant to anger her enough so he can see her morph, which is a success. He then confesses that he wants to use her as a soldier in the war he predicts will soon come when more people get hold of pieces of the ASOs. She refuses, so he knocks her unconscious using an electric shock, and whilst she is in a comatose state, he plasters her hands, so she is unable to use her power. When Dekka manages to escape, he does everything in his power to recapture her, but fails nonetheless. As a result, he is demoted from his position as overall director. Peaks then decides to consume some of the ASO-rock himself, and consumes three ounces that he concealed inside a chocolate éclair. After morphing for the first time, he decides to seek out a different ally, Drake Merwin, to help him take over the world. Drake agrees, as long as he is called by his name, or Whip Hand, and he is allowed to cause many people pain. He demonstrates his power to Drake, which impresses him. In the battle at the Port of Los Angeles, Thomas Peaks reveals the full extent of his powers. Shade does little damage to him, whilst Dekka manages to shred some of the stone part of him that acts as his skin, but droplets of lava begin to hit her, before a wave of lava covers her feet, melting them. He burns many other with his lava, including Armo and Shade. Dekka manages to tear off more layers of rock, using her new power. Peaks is hit by a crane after the two have weakened him. He is almost defeated, but not quite. Thomas Peaks then takes on Vincent Vu, and almost kills Malik while aiming a jet of lava from his mouth at Vincent. It is a close fight between the two, but Vincent wins, throwing Peaks into the water of the channel. Thomas Peaks barely survives the fight, but manages to get out of the channel. ;Villain Tom leaves Drake in his cave and sets off to Las Vegas to display some heroism so he is seen in good eyes by the public once more. He finds that he cannot get into the city thanks to the tank brigade, but he is able to do so in morph, so morph he does. Shade comes to attack him, and he spews lava everywhere. However, the ground is covered in gasoline and it all ignites. Realizing his error, Peaks attempts to run away, but is shot in the back by a tank, forcing him to demorph. '''Hero Peaks survives the shot from the tank but is left scarred. After realising everything he built (the Ranch, his job, his home and his family) is gone, he purchases scotch and downs half the bottle. Tom enters the Big 5 and attempts to buy a 12-gauge shotgun but is refused when the clerk recognises him. Peaks then walkes round the back of the counter and forces the clerk to give him a short barrel shotgun with only one shell. A minute later, security come running in, just as Thomas Peaks places the barrel of the shotgun under his chin, and blows the top of his head all over the display case. Notes * Peaks was on his high school swim team for a while * Peaks has two daughters * Peaks regretted causing the death of innocent people, showing he still cared about innocent life. * * * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Antagonist Category:Monster Trilogy characters Category:Monster Category:Villain